The day that my hell froze over
by HippoTomatoJellyBean
Summary: Kenny and Stan are best friends...but have they been keeping a big secret from each other...


**I was requested a Stenny story, with a happy ending...YOU BULLSHITTING ME, this story is for ben4kevin...**

**The day that my hell froze over was the day I meet you…**

Kenny looked up at the sky as he abruptly stopped on the corner.

"No fucking way I'm getting ran over today." He muttered quietly under his breath.

Cars passed, and almost everyone had left Kenny in the dust. No matter what was shot to his face from underneath the wheel, he just brushed it off and went back to waiting patiently.

Finally it was clear and he crossed quickly. When he reached the other side he let out a contented sign and resumed walking to his destination. He giddily started to run as he was coming onto the same block as his friend house.

As soon as Kenny was in front of his house he shouted to the window.

"STANNNN," as soon as he saw Stan appear out of the window he started to wave. Stan just blushed….

'Just Stan just fucking blush...'Kenny questioned silently, but he let it go unanswered as he saw Stan open the door to welcome him in.

"Hey Kenny," Stan smiled and embraced me with a hug.

What the fuck. Kenny screamed in his head.

"What do you want to do?" Kenny took of his jacket and asked as he ran to the couch.

"Ahhhh, this feels nice, did you get new cushions?" Kenny purred as he sank into the couch. Stan tried to find a place to squirm into, but Kenny's body took up the whole space. Finally Stan just picked up Kenny's legs and sat down in their old spot.

"Hey why did you move my legs?" Kenny started to fake sob. "You don't love me anymore…" He kept acting out a fake drama scene.

"Kenny I still love you," Stan added in on the fun.

"Na Uh, because, be…because it you…you did you wouldn't ha...have moved my FEET," On the last word Kenny screamed and sank his head into the pillow, but he placed his feet over Stan's lap.

"Haha Kenny you should really try out for one of those crappy town produced plays." Stan laughed and looked down to Kenny' feet. He started to get really red.

"Stan is something wrong," Kenny inquired.

"It's nothing," He tried to laugh it out and drown out his thoughts with the volume being raised on the TV.

"Stan please tell me," Kenny was starting to think that this was something big.

"Kenny do you like me..?" Stan bit his lip and signed heavily.

"Yeah Stan, ever since Kyle died and Eric moved away we've really become close…" Kenny and Stan took a moment of silence to pray for Kyle's soul and Eric….well that he wasn't getting the shit beat out of him….that bad.

"I guess we have," Stan looked at Kenny's lips and back to his eyes.

Lips. Eyes. Lips. Eyes. Lips.

Stan shrugged his shoulders and bent toward Kenny, as if they weren't close enough. Kenny still wasn't sure what the hell was going on so he didn't make an effort to move.

"Kenny, I've waited too long to do this," He slammed his lips against the other boy's, he started to pull away but Kenny returned the favor and let him know it was okay.

"Stan, do you love me…?" Kenny was still confused, but he loved the attention.

"Kenny, please don't tell anyone, oh god why did I have to do that," Stan shoved his face into his arms, he started to cry. Kenny leaned toward him and started to wrap his arms around his shaking body.

"You don't have to cry, I mean if you love me…I'll…" Kenny stopped to see if Stan was even listening to him.

"You'll what," and to his surprise Stan was.

"I'll love you back," Kenny informed Stan.

"Kenny I don't want to force you to love me, *sign* just please don't tell anyone," Stan started to cry again. Kenny leaned over to Stan's cheek and gave it a quick peck.

"You don't have to force me to love, because I already do…" Kenny couldn't believe he actually confessed to Stan what he had been hiding all this years.

"Really!" Stan looked up to Kenny.

"Yeah," Kenny slumped down back to the couch, but before he could get comfortable again Stan lunged to his face. He started to kiss him roughly.

"I guess neither of us could hide it from each other," Kenny laughed and started to kiss Stan back.

**Dear Stan Marsh, **

**The day that my hell froze over was the day I meet you**

**Love,**

** Kenny McCormick**

**Okay so the reason I did this happy story is not b/c I'm in a good mood, in fact if I saw a cute puppy I'D KICK IT...actually I wouldn't do that, I would just kick it's owner in the uterus. It was a request to do a Stenny with a happy ending unlike my story 'On a Good Day' If you haven't checked it out you should...b/c its good**


End file.
